Duelist Massacre
by DDRevolution
Summary: The gang head out to Texas after being asked to represent Duel Academy in a Duel Monsters tournament, but get more than they bargained for when they are met with the Hewitt residence and an experienced killer wielding a chainsaw.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't believe that we all got chosen to enter the duel tournament, I can't wait" Jaden said excitedly from the back of the van they were travelling in. "I know, it's an honor" Alexis said as she turned her head around to peer at the other duelists, Chazz and Bastion who were taking part in a duel and Jaden who was arranging his deck and Zane who was sat in the drivers seat keeping an eye on the road before turning back round in her seat. They just past a road sign. "How long do you think we will be on the road for Zane", Alexis asked. "according to that sign hopefully less than a few hours if we keep at it", he paused looking at the fuel gage. "well have to stop at a gas station, soon were starting to run low" She nodded in understanding when she saw another road sign "Gas station and BBQ" it read. "looks like we found our gas station then" Jaden said the two in the front seats nodded.

In that time the vehicle was starting to get really hot and sweaty from the suns blistering heat, "can you two open the windows in the front, it's boiling back here", Chazz asked. Alexis nodded and opened the windows but it didn't do much as they were introduced with a bad odour that greeted their nostrils causing them to pinch their noses. Bastion was the next to speak. "What the hell is that". "It may be coming from that building over there" Zane said as they passed "it looks like an old slaughter house" he continued. It eventually passed and they were driving down a dirt road when the gas station came into view in the distance.

Zane started to slow down as he approached the gas station and parked near a fuel pump then switched of the engine. He heard the doors open and everyone getting out the van sighing as they are able to move after being cooped up in there for a long time. "I'm going to find a restroom" Alexis said as Jaden walked up close behind "hang on ill come with you Lex". As Zane filled up the van Bastion went into the store and Chazz was trying to use the drinks machine that was outside, he groaned as it wasn't working.

Jaden and Alexis walked around the back of the gas station to find a run down restroom that was locked with a padlock, she sighed in frustration, Jaden pushed her aside and sent a harsh kick toward the door and knocked the lock right off. Alexis looked at him to be met with a grin, he pushed the door open and the smile fell when they nearly choked from the smell rising from the small space and the state the place was in. "you know what I think I can wait" Alexis said disgusted. "My thoughts exactly" Jaden said as he let go and let the door slam shut and made there way back the way that they came.

Zane walked into the store to see Bastion buying a bottle of water and talking to an old lady standing behind the counter whilst Chazz was looking at the meat counter "anyone want some pig" he said sarcastically as he saw the raw meat that was smothered in bluebottles. Zane heard women talking in a deep Texan accent as he approached the two at the cash register. "where are you headed", she asked "Where headed to a tournament in Dallas" she just nodded trying to be polite turning her head towards the other boy as he handed his money over to pay for the gas which she accepted. "Ready to go" Zane asked as he looked towards the other two in the store. He thanked the lady before they left all boarding the van starting the engine and riding away.

The old lady in the shop just peered out the window as she grabbed the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaden now sat in the drivers side as he offered to drive to give Zane a break as they left the station the silence was broken "I swear that was one of the weirdest places I have ever been" Chazz said not being able to let that smell go. "I mean did you see that barbeque meat, it stunk", "I know right it was the same when we tried to use the restroom" Alexis said as she turned herself around. "you think they never heard of hygiene". "and that lady behind that counter, she looked really weird" Zane said everybody nodded in agreement. "Hey hopefully well get to Dallas by tonight so we don't have to hang around much longer" Jaden said as he poked his head round for a moment. Alexis poked her head round for a moment and screamed to stop as she saw a person walking right in the middle of the road. "Jaden stop!". He returned his gaze to the road and swerved before he hit him.

Zane poked his head out of the window, "hey are you okay", the man just kept on walking with a blank expression on his face. Alexis got out of the van. "Alexis were are you going" Jaden shouted "he needs help" she replied as she ran out to him swiftly followed by Zane. "Hey are you okay" she whispered. "I just wanna go home" he whispered. "okay we can't leave him here like this" she said as she and Zane gently escorted him back to the van "well take you home".

"Has anyone ever warned you about picking up hitchhikers" Bastion said with folded arms as they all laid eyes on the man on the back seat, he was covered in snot and tears, a pale complexion in his face, dirt embedded under his fingernails and clothes faded and torn. "what is your name" Zane asked. "there all dead" he whispered back Jaden poked his head round at the sudden answer "oh my god" Chazz said with a sarcastic smile on his face as he swiped a hand through his spiky black hair. "What do you mean who's dead" Alexis asked. He looked out the window just as they re passed the slaughter house "no, your going the wrong way" again whispered. "stop the van" he sprung of his seat and tried to take control of the steering wheel as Zane and Chazz jumped into action and sprung him back into the seat rather harshly. Unfortunately the shock had knocked Jaden of course, it was to late to react as he swerved and was pushed of the road at a high speed pruning most of the trees as they went further into the forest.The boy's in the back didn't have there seatbelts on and were trying to keep there balance by trying to hold onto anything they could a window in the back broke and glass shattered everywhere and then were sprung forward when the car crashed into two narrow trees that crushed the bonnet.

Jaden's hands were still on the steering wheel eyes wide and holding it for dear life as he breathed harshly until he was aware of his surroundings again he turned back to Alexis who was in the same condition. "Are you okay" he asked "yeah just a little bump on my head" as she cradled her temple "what about everyone else" she asked as she turned around and screamed as she saw the one on the back seat, a few large pieces of glass had impaled him through the head and blood was running in straight lines down his forehead and shimmered with the light that reflected of the glass, then without warning she opened the door and retched all over the floor.

Jaden quickly got out of the van and ran round the other side and helped Alexis out and led her over to grassy part as he held her hair back and rubbed soothing circles on her back as she continued to heave emptying the contents of her stomach as she broke down crying and laid her head on Jadens shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. They heard the others scamper as they quickly exited out the side door leaning over covering there mouths as they felt the bile rising in their throats trying to catch a breath of air,

Chazz got out of the van feeling a little dizzy as he stood up but subsided after a moment and took in his surroundings they were outside a small building that looked like a windmill. and jumped when he saw something move inside the building. "I just saw something" he said. the others looked at him "what, I swear I just saw something" picking up a crowbar from the scrap pieces of metal he slowly approached the small building with everyone in tow. when they heard rattling coming from a small cupboard he used the crowbar to pick at the metal on the door to open it and screamed back in surprise as there was a huge rat in there and slammed it shut breathing heavily. everybody just laughed until they saw a child jump out of the hall way and ever so slowly approached the group of teenagers. "what did you do to him, the man" the child asked. "we didn't do anything" Jaden replied. "promise you wont hurt me".

They walked outside to sit down and take a breather. "my names Alexis" she said looking at the boy he didn't look at her "Jeddiah" Chazz grinned. "does anywhere have a phone round here, so we can call the sheriff" Zane asked. "big house through the trees, about a five minute walk from here, it's your best bet" he thanked the child. Alexis got up from where she was sitting saying that she will go and Bastion got up to follow her to tell her that she should not go on her own. she nodded in understanding. The others stayed with the van before they walked away through the trees, unaware that only one would be coming back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bastion and Alexis walked through the thick forest tripping every so often over roots sticking up from the ground until the trees became thinner and thinner when they reached the edge of the forest to a big field with a large two story house right in the middle of it. something didn't seem right but they needed help and this is there only hope for miles. They walked out of the forest through the tall grass to the big house until they reached the front door. Alexis knocked. "hello is there anyone home", a reply came in a gruff voice with a deep Texan accent "what do you want!", "are you the sheriff", "do I look like a sheriff?" Bastion spoke next "how should we know we can't see you" he said annoyed. "move away from the door", the door pushed open to reveal a really skinny old man in a wheelchair with only stumps on where his legs used to be, carrying a tiny dog in his lap while he had a cane in his hand, he had a crooked smile on his face "sheriff don't live here" he said "call him if you want to" Alexis thanked him as he let her enter the house. But stopped as he saw Bastion try to go after her. "I said she could call him, you stay outside", he held his hands up in defeat "I don't want any trouble".

The man turned around and Bastion held the door open for him and wheeled himself inside to see Alexis standing there waiting for him, "through here", she hesitated for a second before following him "ill dial him for you" as he picked up the receiver and dialed the number for her and handed it to her "thank you" she said she held it up to her ear, it rang twice before they picked up "hello is this the sheriffs office."

Back at the van sight Jaden was pacing around nervously, they had been a long time and he was starting to get worried. "maybe we should go look for them" he said suddenly at Chazz and Zane who were sat on the boxes outside the building still looking a little shocked. "they'll be fine Jaden, well get the Sheriff here, sort this mess out then well be on our way, we just need to be patient" and jumped up when he saw the kid poking at the body with a stick "hey what are you doing, police evidence" he said as he shoved the kid away. There thoughts were turned away from the kid as a police car pulled up. A man got out of the car wearing a suit and hat drinking a bottle of whiskey, nobody said anything until he stopped and looked through the broken window. "If I had to make an educated guess, id say that your dead body is in there"

"twenty minutes, that's great thank you, well be there" she said as she put the phone down. the man was gone as she shouted "I'm done thank you!" but was interrupted "before you go, could you help me" he shouted back, she followed the voice down the corridor to the small bathroom at the end, she saw him on the floor with the chair over turned "are you okay" he nodded "could you help me, I can't get up" she nodded turning the chair back over and leaned down to help him.

Bastion looked at his watch he was waiting for a while, "Alexis!" he shouted as he opened the door and entered the house and took a look around. "Alexis are you here!" a foul smell caught his attention and an old fridge in the kitchen, he dared not open it and move on when he heard a radio on in another room he walked in hoping to find Alexis in there as he leant down to turn it of he felt something hard come down full force on his head, he did not have time to scream as he was dragged out of the room when he looked up a tall overweight man with stained clothing, apron and a mask made of skin slid him along the floor with his arms then let go as he slammed a metal door that echoed through the whole building.

Alexis stopped what she was doing and let go of the man leaving him on the floor "what was that" she left the room "Bastion", she turned to her left and saw a long metal sliding door, it was locked as she put her back against it taking a breath. then she heard a little squeak and turned to see a little peep hole but left it alone as she walked away. "Bastion!"

The guys at the van watched in disgust as they saw the sheriff with a happy smile on his face whilst picking up a box with a roll of cling film in it. "lets get him wrapped up", "you cannot be serious" Jaden said. "well unless you got any better ideas, I'm all ears" he said annoyed "don't look at me like I'm some idiot, now I need another pair of hands" he looked round at them "come on I need help" they looked around at each other disgusted when Jaden rolled his eyes and volunteered just to help get this over with as soon as possible as he got in the van. "what do I do" he asked. "just hold him while I wrap him up" Jaden hesitated. "come on he aint gonna hurt you hes dead" as Jaden grabbed onto the hair to not get his hands covered in much blood and held his breath to let the sheriff wrap up the body. after a couple of minutes he asked the boy's to put the body in the car. Chazz was shaking as he watched on he's never seen a dead body before, Zane put a hand on his shoulder and helped Jaden lift the body. "this just seems so wrong" Chazz whispered to himself. "hey I got just much respect for a dead body as anyone else round here" and paused as he saw the kids trying to put the body in his car Zane was getting frustrated as he didn't like the looks of this man but kept his mouth shut sooner he is gone the better. "Hey get that body out of the back seat of my god damn car put him in the trunk" they struggled trying to get the body out without dropping it but got him in the trunk, he got back in his car ready to drive away, "you kids gonna be alright" Zane nodded at him "well be fine". "Well if there is anything else don't hesitate to call me back" he gave a polite nod as he drove away. "Jaden you alright" Jaden didn't say anything and looked down and saw that there was blood on his Slifer blazer and his hands. he quickly wiped his hands on the blazer, unzipped it and threw it on the floor. He flinched as he felt Zanes hand on his shoulder "Jaden" he whispered. but felt a few tears sting his eyes and let them fall as held the younger boy close and let him calm down for a moment before he lead him over to sit down.

"Where is he" Alexis asked as he wheeled himself out of the bathroom. "I don't know, but hes not in my house" he said. "thanks" she sighed before turning and leaving out the way she came.

Just below there feet Bastion was sat on a table just barely alive as the maniac started moving all over the room mixing salts and liquids, before he picked up a pair of scissors and cut through the fabrics of Bastions clothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The boy's heard rustling through the trees before they saw Alexis reappear, but no Bastion. Zane was becoming concerned, they all stood up as she came closer. "hey guys, where is Bastion?" a questioning look on her face "wasn't he with you" Zane asked. She sighed "I must of missed him". Zanes gut was telling him there is something more to this than meets the eye. "come on lets go get him then we can get out of here, Jaden you stay here with the van and well go get Bastion well be as quick as we can" Zane left the keys with Jaden as the three walked away.

The watched on from the edge of the trees at the old man in the garden, "alright Alexis you distract him, keep him talking well get in find Bastion and get out" Zane said then turned to Chazz "well go round the side entrance so that he doesn't see us" they nodded "okay go". Alexis ran out to the man whilst they took the side door. "hello, me again, im really sorry to bother you but my friend is missing" good Zane thought then they both picked up crowbars from the scrap pieces of metal near the windmill and waltzed quickly through the door before they were spotted. "right lets split up" as they parted ways, "Bastion" Chazz shouted "Bastion". he got distracted as he entered the kitchen and saw a bowl on the table and what looked to be fresh blood, he forced back the bile in his throat in a moment he knocked over a dish.

"Chazz" she shouted as she heard the crash "you can't just go in my house" she didn't listen as she just carried on and saw Chazz in the kitchen, she ran up to him as Zane joined them and saw the man wheel himself in. "what are you doing in my house!" Zane and Chazz tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen. "were just trying to look for our friend" Zane said. "we don't mean any harm were jut" he couldn't finish "you dead, your so dead that you don't even know it" as he started to bang his cane on the floor "bring it, bring it!" before they could comprehend what was happening heavy footsteps were coming from behind them and a whirring sound burst in there ears as they turned around to see a metal door being slammed open to a man in a skin mask wielding a chainsaw. Chazz was knocked of his feet and dropped his crowbar that the old man wheeled over so he couldn't get it, Alexis screamed and on instinct held the double doors closed to slow him down but screamed again as the chainsaw went right through the door. Zane bolted the door shut and pulled Alexis shoving her towards the door and told her to run, he pushed the old man out the way and picked up the crowbar and helped Chazz to his feet, timing couldn't have been better as he shoved the two of them out the door just as leatherface started to run after them all. "Don't look back just keep running!" Zane shouted.

Chazz was lagging behind as he felt a mild pain in his ankle, he tripped over a small mound and cursed himself as he continued to sprint, he couldn't see the guys anymore nor could he hear the whirring anymore, it scared him to not hear it, all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing as he thought he was in the clear for the moment he heard a sudden whirr of the chainsaw and out of nowhere he tripped over the chainsaw and screamed and twitched in pain as his right leg was taken right of, blood gushing and spraying everywhere. He felt pressure on the upper half of his body as he was painfully lifted of the floor and saw him hold the severed leg in his other hand and panicked as he realized that he was being taken back to that godforsaken house.

They reentered the house and he struggled but he had him in an iron grip, shouting and screaming, "Put me down!, Zane, Alexis, Jaden!, Somebody HELP! as he started to walk down a staircase as scratched his finger along the wall only to have his hand splintered with rotted and splintered wood. he screamed as he saw that the place was a slaughter house, fingers in rows, teeth in jars, skins hanging from the ceiling.

Alexis kept on running breathing so heavily she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest Zane trailing not so far behind her, the van in sight, running on pure adrenaline to make the last hurdle. Jaden jumped out of his skin as he was pushed out of his seat and Zane took his place and helped Alexis in "Come on!" before he slammed the door shut, not taking a moment to take a breath "where are the keys" he asked Jaden just stared at them for a second "Jaden where are the key's!" he didn't answer just handed them over. "what happened to you two!" he quickly asked the two of them, both had thick beads of on their brows and clothes were saturated whilst Zane in his panicked state was taking out his frustrations on the van not starting, Alexis was on her hands and knees trying to take in as much oxygen as she could before she started to cry. The engine was whirring but not starting, again, again and again. he hit it in frustration "shit" as he let tears tracks run down his face. "what's going on", Jaden asked again. "we need to get out of here" Zane cried.

Chazz was in a daze as he sat on the floor just staring as the blood left his body leaving his skin really pale. he perked up as he heard the door open but couldn't move as he came round the front and roughly picked him up of the floor, he turned around and his eyes widened as he saw a lethal looking silver meat hook that gleamed dangerously under the light. his breathing hitched "let me go" he whispered "please don't hurt me" he tried again. "no, no NO NO Don't!" as he was lifted up in the air and dropped onto the hook, feeling the cold, sharp metal impale deep into his flesh, his eyes were wide, mouth open but nothing came out, it was to painful to even scream. Chazz saw that he was working with salts and liquids as he picked up a mound in his hand and pressed in on the wound, tears leaked out of his eyes as he screamed and felt the pressure worsen as he felt something being tied to the leg to stop it from bleeding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zane was trying to get the van running, shouting in frustration every time it didn't with angry tears staining his face, "come on" he said. "Zane" Jaden said he didn't answer just kept chanting "Zane" he said louder. "ZANE!" he shouted with an angry tone as he put his hand on his shoulder forcing him to look into his eyes, "your scaring me what's going on". Zane just let the tears fall as he fell forward and buried his head in Jadens shoulder, he wrapped his arms around him "there dead" he whispered "he killed them!". "what do you mean who killed who" Jaden asked. "A man with a fucking chainsaw".

Leatherface had long since gone. Chazz looked around the room careful not to move as it hurt to much when he looked up and saw a wooden beam above his head, with all the strength he could gather he took a deep breath and reached out his arms towards it wincing feeling the movement of the hook embedded in his flesh. Chazz tightened his grip and tensed his arm muscles then tried to pull himself up but lost his grip embedding it further.

Jaden was out of the van tinkering with the engine "okay, Zane try that!", he nodded turning the key and the engine started. he smiled and Alexis hugged him. Jaden closed the door as he got back in and was wrestled into a bear hug by Alexis. "Thank you!". he nodded as Zane said "lets get out of here!" but as he sped off something didn't feel right as a wheel sprung right of and the van lots balance falling on it's side. sparks flying everywhere and glass shattered everybody screamed in shock, "is everybody okay" Jaden asked "I think" Alexis couldn't finish as she screamed as sparks appeared from what used to be the top of the van and a long piece of whirring metal cut right through it. she just barely dodged it as it cut in all directions threatening to cut her into pieces. "Alexis!" Zane and Jaden shouted at the same time as they saw the her scramble back in fear.

All of a sudden it stopped, when the van was pushed back onto it's wheels putting everyone in a daze on impact and Zane realized that his seat belt was jammed as he tried to remove it to get to Alexis and panicked. "Jaden" he whispered "Jaden, Jaden my seat belt is stuck. he jumped into action as he got it in an iron grip and tried to set him free, he used the crowbar to pry it off and it snapped setting him free, "guys" they heard Alexis whisper and saw that she was looking out the windscreen

Leatherface stood there with his back to them, the fear had them frozen. Leatherface turned around to face them and almost on cue threw up as they saw him wearing Bastions skin he just stared. Jaden slowly pushed Zane out of his seat into the back towards Alexis and saw the broken window as the Chainsaw burst into life. "GO!" Jaden shouted as they jumped out the back. "Run, just keep running" Zane lagged behind as he tripped over a root breathing heavily as he tried to stay on his feet but fell to the floor, hearing the chainsaw coming closer, the other two turned around "ZANE!" but shouted "Run, get her away from here!" his voice was drowned out by painful screams as they saw that he was attacked by the chainsaw, but they had to keep running.

Zane screamed as he felt the sharp cold metal skim right over his back cutting the layers of fabrics and cut through the skin leaving a long deep gash right across his back revealing raw flesh, his once white uniform being turned a crimson red as he laid in the dirt feeling the blood drain, breathing rapidly through the pain eyes closed tight, grunting as he felt a rough pair of hands lift him of the ground as his vision went blurry and he lost consciousness.

Jaden and Alexis just kept running, running and running. not in any particular direction just somewhere they could get help, "Jaden, look" she said pointing in the distance. As Jaden grabbed onto her hand and ran, they found a trailer with lights on and started banging on the door, "Help, help us please!" as he felt tears run down his face and collapsed at the door step then jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, he latched onto Alexis's hand and pulled her inside, an overweight woman sat on the arm chair and another young woman just stared. they didn't seem to care that they were scared or frightened. "it's okay, sit down" the kettle boiled and let loose a high pitch squeak. "turn that off, are you crazy", Alexis said quickly. the young woman offered them some tea which they both sipped, "do you have a phone" she whispered. the young woman just nodded. Jaden felt dizzy as he nodded off. Alexis got up as she heard the phone ring, and wobbled down the end of the corridor, "I thought you said you didn't have a phone" she turned away feeling the pain in her head and tried to help Jaden but lost her footing as she fell unconscious on the ground. "everything is going to be fine, real soon".


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Alexis eyes felt heavy as her vision blurred as she felt some form of liquid being poured on her face and coughed as her vision became more clear to see a face hovering over her, it was the face of the Sheriff. she was about to say something when she heard another voice and turned her head. "give her some room", as she glared at the sheriff, it was the woman from the gas station. "maybe shed like to stay for supper" he said in amusement whilst reading a newspaper. It was the man that let her use the phone this afternoon. what was going on here she thought. when she heard another voice, a voice of a child. it was Jeddiah. "Grandma, Grandma" he banged on the window. she just ignored him.

"Grandma, did he just say grandma" she though to herself. and shouted before she was pinned down. "help, help, HELP ME!" shouted "please!" she was pinned down again as she started crying "who are you people, what the hell is wrong with you". The lady had had enough. "Thomas Hewitt get your ass in here now" She heard a metal door crash into the wall as it was pushed open and saw the tall man walk through the living room, "put her downstairs" Alexis protested as she tried to continuously hit him to let her go."Don't you dare, no, NO!" as he lifted her over his shoulder and threw her down the stairs, hitting each one as she went down until she got to the bottom and landed in ankle deep water that splashed her all over soaking her to the bone turning her white uniform a dirty black, her hair stuck to her face and boots squelched as they had absorbed so much water, scrambling back as far as she could as she heard the metal door close again before she took a shaky breath before standing up.

She turned around and gasped as she saw Chazz's body dangling in mid air from a meat hook. covering her mouth to hold back a cry as she saw Chazz slightly lift his head up "Alexis, is that you" the Chazz that she knew was long gone, she grabbed a chair to stand on to try and reach his height cupping his face in her hands putting her forehead on his sort of as a comforting gesture before hugging him "Alexis you have to get out of here", he sounded so broken "Chazz I'm so sorry" she cried as she felt some warm tears on her shoulders. "well try and get you out of here" as she got a grip on his body. she looked into his eyes "well do this together, on the count of three" he nodded as he tried to pull himself up and she tried to lift, but it wasn't working. "Alexis" he said in pain. "shut up, again" she said. "Alexis, it's too late for me". Alexis couldn't believe what she just heard. "there is a knife over there" he paused "kill me." tears ran down his face. "kill me before he does". turning around without saying anything her legs had taken her over to the table without thinking about it and with a shaky hand picked up a carving knife, her breathing hitched as she tried to calm herself down and walked back over to chazz. He gave her a nod as she lifted the knife above her head with both hands and held back as she started crying. "I can't do it". "You have to" he pleaded "please" she nodded lifting the knife again and Chazz closed his eyes "please forgive me" as she lunged the knife into his stomach, her legs gave way as she collapsed onto the floor sobbing hysterically.


End file.
